ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Final Stand
Sonic X: The Final Stand is an upcoming 2011 animated film, known for the fifth and suspectedly final film in the ''Sonic X'' film series. The film was announced on May 26, 2010. The elements were set from Sonic and the Black Knight, which the title might be similar. The movie will be written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. Animation begins on June 22, 2010. Director and producer Dana McFarland will not return be directing, because he only wants to try one. Instead, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] director Peter Chelsom will instead direct the film. New character Greg the Fox will be voiced by Taylor Lautner. Production Development Following by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008), Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009) and Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (2010), Sonic X: Black Doom's Return and Sonic X: The Brand New Future is the original titles for the fifth film, which has been confirmed along with the fourth film, as it'll let the story continue for the way to kill King Lydio the Hedgehog, and nearly set a year after Silver's death, and Princess Elise will once again be seen into this film. The film is currently set to come out in summer 2011. On January 1, 2010, it was announced that the previous film will be the final film into the film series, while announcing for this film, it was reprounounced as a hoax, which means "There will be no Sonic X 5" from Fox, because of it ran out of ideas to make more films. Therefore, King Lydio the Hedgehog was revealed that he is killed at the end of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, so Sonic and friends won't continue to destroy him to the next film. But on May 26, 2010, it announced that 20th Century Fox is not done with the film series yet, because of them have other plans on making more movies about Sonic X movie sequels to help Sega to have its' successful charts. It announced to make more Sonic X sequels titled in Sonic X: The Black Knight, setting for July 29, 2011 release. Animation begins in summer 2010. The film will have effects from Sonic and the Black Knight. The film will have Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze as Amy's black knights, when Amy will be as Lady of the Lake. Following the success of the film franchise, Sonic X: The Black Knight was originally going to be done from the game Sonic and the Black Knight with the same story, but seperate to do something differently for a much dramatic theme. The film tries to release it between April 29, 2011 and November 30, 2011, but gives it a July 29, 2011 release, in case that they try to release it for the same year since Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is released on June 4, 2010. Other release from previous film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix was released May 30, 2007, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow was released on August 29, 2008 and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009. The movie will be written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. Director and producer Dana McFarland will not return be directing, because he only wants to try one at this time. Instead, Peter Chelsom, the director of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] will instead be directing the film. Meanwhile, Fox also signed up to make another movie, and will at this time be featuring with guess apperances of the Mario characters. On June 20, 2010, with the sixth and final film being cancelled, the film's title has changed to Sonic X: The Final Stand, to avoid the confusion from Sonic: The Black Knight, as of to become the final film instead. Animation Animation for the film begins on June 22, 2010. The film will indeed make changes than Sonic and the Black Knight. Nimune, the Lady of the Lake will instead bee called in Amy Rose, the Lady of the Lake. Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk, who were known for Sir Gawain (Knuckles), Sir Percival (Blaze), Sir Lancelot (Shadow), Sir Galahad (Silver) and Sir Lamorak (Jet). Miles "Tails" Prower, who is an original Blacksmith, who appears in a small role from the game, will be the defend of Amy. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: **Sonic the Hedgehog, The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and able to move faster than any sort of opponent. He is tricked by goofy villain, Greg taking him to the future where he will ever forgot. He is taken to home of Amy where he has to kiss her in order to return to time in the first 24 hours by sunset, or else he will disappear forever. **Shadow the Hedgehog, A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. In the future where Sonic went, he is an army of Amy Rose. **Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues, as an army of Amy Rose. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. He is a blacksmith of the citizens of the future. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. He is an army of Amy Rose. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. She is the Lady of the Lake, who can legally battle against Greg's army. Sonic must kiss Amy in the first 24 hours or else he'll disappear forever. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time. She is a god who helps Sonic to become brave. *Peta Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, a white hedgehog, who has his abilities to hover objects. He is an army of Amy Rose *Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat, Jet's best friend from the previous film, who became his girlfriend. She is an army of Amy Rose, as well as Silver's girlfriend also. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox, goofy and evil villain, who tricked Sonic going to the future where he will forget about the thing he usually likes. He battles with army of Amy Rose to protect the world from Greg. *Lacey Chapert as Elise, Sonic's beloved best friends. In the future, Elise will be seen as a towngirl, in front of Amy, and doesn't know about Sonic. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio, with him dead from the previous film. It was revealed that he has only appear from the dead in the future as a army member of Greg. *David Wills as **Raven Radix, within him dead from The Revenge of Sonic, he is set to return from the dead as army of Greg, as of his own army. **Espio, member of the Chaotix team, seen as Sally's army member of the Underground in the past where Sonic got traveled by Greg. *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat, one of Amy's friend, seen as Sally's army member of the Underground in the past where Sonic got traveled by Greg. *Bella Hudson as **Blaze the Cat, 14 years old and appointed as defender of the Sol Emeralds, as one of Silver's friend, knowing to become his love interest. She is seen as Amy Rose's army of the Army of Amy Rose in the past where Sonic traveled. **Wave the Swallow, member of the Babylon Rogues, as a love interest to Jet, seen as Sally's underground member in the past where Sonic traveled. **Tikal the Echidna, 14-year-old of Knuckles' memories of Chaos, seen as god of cloud along with Rouge. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. He helps Sonic and others to protect the world by getting all seven Chaos Emeralds from Kingd Lydio *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, headgehog from future was killed in the film, as Shadow rescues him. Joins to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio the Hedgehog, the powerful and dark hedgehog, is taking over the world. *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise, princess of her hometown of Soleanna, which it was no longer safe, after the attack of King Lydio the Hedgehog taking over her. Sonic and the gang must protect her. She has a crush on Sonic *Carter Cathcart as Victor, leader of the team Chaotix, who helps Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Nancy Cartwright as Bunny Rabbot, one of Sonic's longtime member, as Sally's member of Underground in the past where Sonic traveled. *William Windom as Sir Charles Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle who is dying from sickness, leaves him to do something special for Sonic is to be brave. He is seen in the past where Charles never know Sonic. *Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette, Bunny's love interst, who is dating her for a long time is seen as Sally's undergroud member. *Amy Birnbaum as **Charmy, a member of team Chaotix who helps Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. **Cosmo, Tails' love interest, who is kidnapped by King Lydio, and broke up with him before she kills herself to rescue Silver, who also is killed. *Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic, a robotic copy of Sonic, as one of Eggman's robots, who became out of control to join King Lydio's side, must reboard him away. *Jaleel White as **Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's sister of the Sonic Underground, is seen as Sally's member of Underground. **Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's brother of the Sonic Undergroud, is seen as Sally's membr of the Underground. *Kath Souice as Sally, Sonic's longtime love interest, after she moved someplace else and met someone else, were now seen each other again to have feelings for Sonic, making Amy jealous. In the past, Sonic gets traveled in and will have to choice to a relationship between Sally or Amy, but will have kiss Amy before sunset or else he'll disappear and never be born. Sally is seen as leader of the Underground in the past where Sonic traveld after he got tricked by Greg by eating a chili dog. *Tara Strong as **Speedy the Hedgehog, 1 year old male blue hedgehog, a son to Sonic and Amy. **Sporty the Hedghog, 1 year old male blue hedgehog, second son to Sonic and Amy. **Rosie the Hedgehog, 1 year old female pink hedgehog, daughter to Sonic and Amy. The new character's name was announced as Greg the Fox, and will be voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) The Twilight Saga] star Taylor Lautner. Jane Hoop Elementary actor Ben Linkin will reprise his role as King Lydio the Hedgehog, and Lacey Chabert will reprise her role as Elise. Raven Radix, who has died from two previous film, will return and will be reprised by David Wills. Anthony Salerno will also reprise his role as Chip. Tara Strong will voice as Sonic and Amy's three children, Speedy, Sporty, two blue male hedgehogs and Rosie, one pink female hedgehog. The original cast from Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground, except for Christine Cavanaugh, will reprise their roles, while Nancy Cartwright replaces Cavanaugh, due to retirement, like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats Rugrats] as the voice of Bunny Rabbot. Release Sonic X: The Black Knight changed the film's title to Sonic X: The Final Stand to comare it to be the final film. It picked a release date of a worldwide May 13, 2011 in the United States in both Real 3D and IMAX 3D for the first time. The previous film, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is the only film to have an IMAX release of June 4, 2010. Sequel 20th Century Fox signs up for two more movie sequels. The sixth film would be released sometimes in 2012, and was announced on June 8, 2010, that it will be the final installment sometimes known to be as Sonic X: The Final Chapter. While working on the fifth installment, they're also working for the release date of the sixth installment between a May or June 2012, where it's having trouble deciding which release date is perfect for the film. It will be featuring with Mario characters, including the return of Chip from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Unleashed Sonic Unleashed] at this time. A new villain is yet to be confirmed. Animation will be beginning between summer or fall 2011. It will also features with several other characters such as Sally, Bunny, Manic, Sonia and more. Original cast will be replaced by new cast members. Lacey Chabert will reprise her role as Elise one more time. On June 20, 2010, Fox cancels the film, because of Fox having plans to let Sonic to end his story of staying in the real world and be with his own family, friends and fans to take over his life. The cast, who are previous met to be appearing into this film, will instead to appear in The Final Stand. References # ^ Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog will be back for the fifth movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ a b Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog's next adventure will be in 3D!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ a b c d e Sonic X: The Black Knight will be different than Sonic and the Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Wiki News/Chip to appear in 'Sonic X: The Black Knight'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 20, 2010. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' fifth movie begins on June 30. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Taylor Lautner stars in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 1, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Ben Linkin returns for new Sonic X movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 1, 2010. # ^ Lacey Chabert returns as Elise in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 2, 2010. # ^ Raven Radix returns in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 2, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter cancelled, 'Sonic X: The Black Knight changed title to 'Sonic X: The Final Stand', to become the final film. Wiki News. Retrieved June 20, 2010. External links *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at Box Office Mojo